The present invention relates to a simulated wood beam article, and in particular, to a method of producing such an article having a hand-hewn surface look.
A popular home decorator concept involves mounting hollow, simulated wood beams on the ceiling or walls of a room to give the room the look of having natural wood beam supports. One type of false beam known in the prior art is formed from an elongate planar laminate by folding the same along a series of precreased longitudinal lines to produce a beam-shaped structure. This structure has a smooth-surfaced wood grain appearance resembling a smooth-surfaced wood beam. For some home decorator settings, a false wood beam having a faceted, hand-hewn look may be more compatible with the room decor.
Planar laminates used in forming false beam structures of the type just described are supplied in lengths corresponding to the lengths of the desired beams, which typically may be eight feet or more. At the retail level, longer-length conventional laminates are generally difficult to handle, and to transport in small vehicles.
One general object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing a hand-hewn look in a hollow beam structure of the type described above, wherein such look is achieved by pre-rolling of this structure.
Another object of the invention is to provide by such a method an article which can be supplied in a rolled-up form which is easily and conveniently handled and transported.
The invention contemplates a method of producing a hand-hewn look in a false wood beam which is formed from a planar web. In practicing the invention, the web is rolled up to produce creases in the web which extend substantially transversely of the direction of rolling. The creases create irregular surface facets which, with the web unrolled, appear as irregular cutting planes in the web's outer surface.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent when the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.